Hokuro
is a genin from Harugakure and part of Team Legend. He is the main protagonist of my fanon series of Naruto. Hokuro came to Harugakure as a refugee, after escaping a research hideout, formerly owned by Orochimaru. There, they made several experiences with his body, only one proving to be successful; the transference of the genes of different shinobi to gather chakra natures in one individual without the need of training or affinity, making him one of the few Dark Release users, even though his nature affiliation is Fire Release. Background Personality Hokuro's personality is dominated by his simple-minded attitude and demeanor towards others and what surrounds him. His obvious lack of intelligence can be witnessed in many occasions during the course of the story. One such example of this is a running gag of the series, wherein Hokuro seems to damage his brain whenever he attempts to analyze and understand something more "complex" to him. Hokuro firstly showed himself as a kid who didn't measure the gravity of his acts, most of the times acting recklessly, and not caring about how dangerous something is. As someone thrilled by adventure, he neglects the fact that, in many occasions, Appearance Hokuro is a peculiar-looking individual. Before the timeskip, he is a short boy for his age (at the time, he was 12). He has natural spiky hair, that has the peculiar property of having two separate colors: white, inherited from his mother, and black, inherited from his father. Curiously enough, he also has different colored eyes, a condition referred to as heterochromia iridum. His left eye is red and his right eye is grey in color. On his face, he has two fang markings on his cheeks, with the same colors as his hair, but their positions reversed, having the white mark on his left cheek and the black one on the right. On the palm of his left hand, he has his Cursed Seal of Hell. In the first part of the series, Hokuro sported a simple outfit: he had a shirt and shorts with a basic color scheme: white and dark blue, with orange/yellow details. The shirt is half white and half black, with the colors arranged in the same way as his face markings. On the black side, he just has the shirt, but, on the white side, he possesses a black sleeve underneath. The shorts are black and have orange details. He wears white sneakers with similar colors. Instead of socks, he has orange bandages on his feet. He carries his boomerang on his back. After the first timeskip (the four months of training), Hokuro grows slightly taller, however, for as much as he tries to convince others of that fact, they seem to neglect such minimal change. His outfit, however, changes considerably. He now wears a long-sleeved white T-shirt, and sports a black and white coat over it. He wears similar black shorts and bandages, but his shoes differ from before, one being white and another black, just like the rest of his clothing. After the second and biggest timeskip (the two years of training and travelling), Hokuro suffers a major transformation. He is now the tallest of the three friends (as he previously was the shortest). His hair is still spiky, although less wild and he let two bangs grow, framing his face. His outfit now consists of: a white and black shirt, that has a white sash on his waist, continuing down to his feet as a black and white veil over his black pants. He has a red scarf that reaches past his waist and falls to his back. He also has several chains hanging from different parts of his outfit. His sneakers are now white and red. Abilities Taijutsu Boomerang Skills Unlike other shinobi that commonly wield bladed weapons such as katana, kunai or shuriken, Hokuro, during a large portion of Part I, carried on his back a boomerang, roughly the size of his torso, that he utilized in battle as a blunt projectile. Because of its simplicity and rare usage in battle, many of Hokuro's opponents underestimated its potential during combat. However, due to the variety of situations he had to face in battle, he adapted his boomerang to serve completely different purposes: in various forest locations, where Hokuro is approached or even ambushed by bandits, he would tie a rope to one of the boomerang's ends, throw it to a branch of a tree and use it as a grappling hook; Ninjutsu and his Dark Release.]] Ninja techniques are one of Hokuro's three areas of expertise, alongside his physical capabilities, taijutsu, and his weapon mastery, namely his shurikenjutsu and boomerang usage. While his array of techniques is not particularly large, compared to other shinobi of his skill level, he greatly benefits of his two chakra natures (Fire Release and Dark Release, the first one being his affinity and the latter a result of body experiments). During Part I, Hokuro relied mostly on situational needs, meaning he created or used techniques depending on what kind of condition he was in during a battle. His fire technique, Fire Release: Oil Well Fire, was thought of in the spot, and successfully executed, with no prior training except for the basic Fire Release training. His main method of using ninjutsu was through simple, fast and overall not very powerful, but more efficient techniques, that complemented his taijutsu and movement in the battlefield. He also developed End, an ability involving his new large shuriken, Miboshi. .]] When Hokuro is reintroduced in the post-timeskip Part II, he presents himself as more logical and methodical, with a better understanding of battle mechanics and being careful to analyze his opponents' skills, something he neglected previously, opting instead to rush in, believing he was strong enough to defeat his enemy. Because of his intensive training, he also took time to develop a more efficient type of combat, now relaying more to his new weapon, Shiroboshi, a modified shuriken, that contains different blades in a small ring. He also centered most of his ninjutsu into abilities that enhance and facilitate the use of this custom shuriken, such as Split Edge Technique, that allows him to create a duplicate of Miboshi, and End, his new signature attack. Hokuro also improved old techniques of his, by incorporating his new weapon and mastery over his two chakra natures. Shurikenjutsu Nature Transformation Stats Trivia *His name, Hokuro, translated to kanji, "黶", literally means "birthmark", referring to his harsh past and the fact that his family went through it too, being considered something that is passed on and destined to happen.